Metal Heart
by asklga
Summary: The Doctor, Rose and Jack are happy in there new lives, but what happens when an old enemy returns 9Rose
1. Chapter 1

Again another one, Rose felt it more this time, rubing her well rounded stomach,  
she couldn't tell if it was just another pain she had felt before or something more.  
'Just 10 more mintues, and then i'll tell 'im' She thought cringing again.

"Wheres Rose" Said The Doctor strutting in the control room, very pround for some unknowen reason, Jack looked him and down, then groaned and pointed "In there, be carefull"  
The Doctor tilted his head as if to say 'what?', "Attack of the alien hormones" Jack said with a half smile. "I'll keep that in mind!"

Entering the room, The Doctor saw Rose leaning Very heavily onto the table holding her round stomach, "Rose?" The Doctor said on approach, "Just go away alright! im fine" She barked out cringing once again. "No your not!" he said putting his hand on her stomach, she just nodded and leaned on him, leading her out slowly into the sickbay he couldn't help but let his mind wounder, the future the great unkowen, something that was always in reach is now so far away.

Jack eyed them as The Doctor and Rose slowly made their way to the sickbay, he'd seen this before usually a forced check up on the Doctors part, but this was different, the Doctor was more worried?  
"Whats Up, forced check up right!" Jack said with fake grin. Rose really didn't want to talk, if anything she just wanted scream and make everyone feel her pain, 'that'll never work' she thought "No" the Doctor snaped.

"Wow hormones are catchie i see"  
"Jack really" the Doctor said rubing Roses stomach!  
"OOOOHHHHHHHH, i see" 'How stupid could i really be' he thought Jack ran ahead to the sickbay, so excited yet worrid and happy droping everything as he ran like a headless chicken trying to get everything ready, 'Its time' kept running through his head like a broken record, "Ok ready!" he said proundly! He watched The Doctor and rose make a slow approach to the door way.

Jack, so excited almost told them to hurry up! As Rose slowly got on to the bed another hit her Hard she couldn't contain it this time, crushing the Doctors hand in a her own muttering something under her breath then letting out a healthy scream. She'd never felt like this sooo many emotion hitting at a hundred miles an hour, Happyness, love, excitmeant, pain, anger and overall buggeraion! "Oh god, don't you have drugs on this heap" She barked the Doctor a gave look "Now u may be feeling birth pains but its not the Tardis' fault" The Doctor scoring a massive punch in the arm for his trouble. "May As Well Be!"

After 2 hours, Rose calmed down a bit, yet still amazingly uncomfortable, "We Tylers are known to have long labours" Rose remembered her mother saying when she had told her about the baby 'how long is long?' she thought 2 hours was pushing it she thought! She relaxed feeling the Doctor had read her mind and started rubing her lower back, pulling her hair bak! Then she felt a nice cool sensation on her neck "Either you 2 are telepathic or"  
"Common sence, honestly Rose males aren't that bad!" Jack retorted "They are right now" said said feeling another one coming.  
The Doctor thought he could feel it, the baby moving as he rubbed her stomach, he must be imagining things he thought.

Another four hours has past, by this time it was 1am Jack was passed out on a chair in a corner, mouth open drooling!  
Rose laughed looking at him, then turned to her man, the farther of her child, lightly sleeping but still ready for anything, he looked so peacefull and simple, she loved it when he was simple, so easy to understand. She watched as she saw emtions playing along his face, smiling to herself she moved her hand over her painfull stomach, then back to him, 'how did this happen? and to me?' she thought, i was some shop girl putting clothes back to where they belonged now im giving birth to a half alien baby, almost loving every second of it.

"Its rude to stare you know" The Doctor said feeling a smile form on his face, "how do you feel?" she laughed, stupid question!

"Like theres a baby in here trying to get out"  
"Sorry!" He leaned forward and planted a simple kiss on her lips, 'there was the simple side again!' again she thought.  
"Get a room u two!" Jack said with a smirk on his face, "Already did" suddenly the Doctor felt something grab hes arm and almost break it!"ahhhhhhh" Rose groaned."Im over sitting here, i want to go for a walk speed this up!" With that Jack was at her side ready to go.

"So where too"  
"Oh anywhere!" she snapped, "Sorry Jack"  
"Thats ok used to it now" he smirked, "You suit this you know"  
"What"  
"Being pregnant, and with his baby"  
"hahaha well its not what i expected, i mean i thought i'd have kids when i hit thirty something"  
"Funny how we lay out our lives and expect to happen to the dot, how wrong we are"  
"Oh No"  
"What, Whats wrong another contraction"  
"No, Another Jack being smart moment"  
"Oh Ha Ha Ha"  
It seemed in slow motion but it was real, it hit hard, taking her breath away, she almost fell onto Jack. Jack caught her in time.

"DOCTOR!" 


	2. Chocolate Milk and Tears

Faster the a speeding bullet The Doctor was there! "What is it"  
"Its Rose she.. well"  
"Oh God" she said tears streaming down her face, "Is this normal?" The Doctor ran his scaner over her stomach then smiled,  
before he even opened his mouth Rose stoped him.  
"Don't even fink bout it!" She said bitting her lip. With that the Doctor smiled again and carried her back to the sickbay.

Jack was by her side, letting her use his hand as a stress ball, while the Doctor put his name to practice! It was now 3am but no one was sleeping, "Ok Rose whenever your ready" The Doctor said "how about never!" she said groaning again, Jack just laughed.

An hour later Rose could hear it, That sound! The sound! Her baby making sound waves in the air, bringing even more tears to her eyes, and Jacks hell even The Doctor was Crying!

"Shes Beautiful!" The Doctor said "SHE, shes a she!" Rose said mustering whatever engery she could. Smiling at her first look at her baby girl!  
"She looks like you Doctor!" Jack said in amazment!  
"Well i'd hope so" said The Doctor as he handed the tiny figure to Rose, Rose marveled at the lifeform, she loved it so much! The Doctor walked over with a medical scaner making sure she was as perfect as she looked.  
"shes ok yeah"  
"Yes, just making sure" smiling at her.  
"Thought of a name?" Jack said "I was thinking Alex" Said rose "We agreed on Helena!" said The Doctor defending his choice!  
"Oh im too tierd for this! Im having a bath" she snapped "Nice to know the are Hormones still there!" Jack smirked! The Doctor took his new born to the tiny bed they had set up for this moment.

It was over, no more weird cravings for chocolate and peanut butter with lemon juice, 'Oh how did i eat that she thought' lying back relaxing she glanced at the clock, 6Am, hmm "Could really go a Chocolate right now!" she said out loud, "Yeah i thought so" said the male voice, she jumped a second then saw his smile and the Chocolate milk.  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"How You feeling"  
"Better, you"  
"Getting there! So much for long labour! Silly, your mother saying that"  
"Why"  
"Like my people would let our females go through that for days"  
Rose just laughed too tierd to defend her mum! Sipping her drink she watch him move down and sit next to the tub, running his hand along her cheek,  
"Helena or Alex"  
"What"  
"Which one"  
"Hmmmm... I dunno" she paused for a few seconds then came back with her answer "Helena it is"  
"I knew you'd make the right choice" The Doctor said smiling that smile!  
"Where is she"  
"Jacks playing uncle!" Rose just smiled and let her eyes close.  
"Come on you, you've been in here for 2 hours time for some sleep!" Helping her out, she dryed herself and dressed and headed for the bed!

It was a week later, Roses sleeping patern was coming back to normal The Doctor and Jack were taking care of Helena all Rose did was feed her, she felt lazy, "My turn to hold her thanx!" she said, as she took her baby girl into her arms she notice most of her bump was gone, she didn't mind, walking around with her baby in her arms nothing mattered but her!

"What was that!" said jack holding on to the contol panel then walking to Rose and Helena to make sure they were ok, "Well"  
jack said turning to The Doctor, "I Don't know!" The Doctor said looking sharply at Jack, Jack head toward the control panel to see if he could help,  
"I know this signature! Doctor"  
"I know!" The Doctor paused and made up his mind he played with a few handels then the Tardis was moving through time again.  
"Where are we going?" Rose said panicing, looking in to The Doctor eyes before hearing the Tardis stop,  
"Rose i need you go, now, you can't stay its too dangerous"  
"What no, im not, im staying"  
"Rose you have to think about the baby now!" The Doctor said with tears forming in his eyes, he walked over to her and stop Rose looked up shaking her head crying, "Its ok i'll be back i promise" he leanrd forward and kissed her, then kissed his daughter then looked at Jack, "Jack will take of you while im gone"  
"Doctor No i need to help you" Jack said, The Doctor walked over to him "Jack i need you to look after to Rose" Jack pause looked at Rose and her new daughter then back at the The Doctor and nodded and walked over to Rose and Helena and took Roses hand,"Just don'tbe long" Jack said with a very fake smile,  
"Come on Rose" she looked up at him, the looked at her Doctor,and nodded. They steped out of Tardis, and watched it Away to nothing, he was gone.

"Jack Whats going on, tell me!" Jack just looked at he his hoped had left him replaced with pure saddness "Jack..!" He sighed and look At Rose "Oh Rose, im sorry! He's not coming back" he watched as her eyes widened tears flowing down her cheek, she looked her baby then back at jack, "No he said he'd be back he promised me!" Jack just took her in his arms, she couldn't help it she let her emotions go, and started to cry harder. 


End file.
